White Day
by miniminidiot
Summary: Its BTS! KookV / Jungkook x Taehyung / "Kurasa aku sudah memintamu untuk memakai baju putih." / "Aku hanya ingin." / "Kau tidak menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu." / "Kau sudah memilikiku. Aku juga sudah memberimu lebih hari itu." / Kekasih Jeon Jungkook memang yang paling manis. /
**White Day
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BL/Yaoi / KookV - Jungkook x Taehyung / dldr.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _White day_.

Hari dimana kebanyakan pasangan kekasih merayakannya seperti hari _valentine_. Hanya sedikit berbeda, orang-orang biasa menyebutnya dengan hari pergantian bagi laki-laki yang telah mendapatkan cokelat di hari _valentine_ untuk memberikan permen pada kekasih wanitanya.

Taehyung, lelaki manis berparas rupawan duduk sendiri di sudut ruangan kelas yang kini ramai dengan kunjungan siswa-siswi. Kaos tipis berwarna hitam melekat pas di tubuh kurusnya, bagian kerah leher dibiarkan sobek di bagian selangka yang menampakkan tonjolan tulang menggodanya. _Choker_ hitam berbandul lonceng kecil melingkar pas di leher jenjang berlapis kulit **_tan_** miliknya.

Ruangan kelas yang seharusnya menjadi tempat belajar kini berubah menjadi berbagai macam tempat sesuai dengan tema berbeda yang ditentukan tiap kelas. Seperti ruang kelas tempat Taehyung berada sekarang, ruang kelas itu di dekorasi menjadi _cafe_ ala jepang dengan beberapa siswa yang mengenakan kostum _maid_ pria dan wanita.

Siswa dan siswi di sekolah Taehyung merayakan _white day_ setelah meminta izin terlebih dahulu dari pihak sekolah. Dan sesuai dengan peraturannya, di festival _white day_ ini orang yang sudah memiliki pasangan memakai baju putih sedangkan yang masih _single_ atau sendiri memakai baju hitam.

Seperti si manis Kim Taehyung saat ini yang mengenakan setelan serba hitam, _tapi manis_.

Tunggu dulu.

Sepertinya ada yang melanggar peraturan di sini. Terlihat dari Taehyung yang tampak gusar dan sengaja mengambil tempat di sudut ruangan agar tidak ditemukan oleh _seseorang_. Mata indahnya bergerak lincah melirik seluruh penjuru ruangan sembari menyesap _green tea latte_ nya perlahan. Taehyung hanya _tidak ingin ditemukan_. Maka yang ada di otaknya saat ini adalah menyembunyikan diri, setidaknya _kekasihnya_ mungkin tidak akan menemukannya di sini. Mungkin saja.

Dan, kekasih? Ya, Kim Taehyung memiliki kekasih. Lelaki yang sangat tampan, bertubuh tinggi tegap, tapi sayang lebih muda dua tahun darinya. Lelaki yang menjadi salah satu idaman di sekolahnya.

Sementara Taehyung hanya siswa biasa yang kelewat manis dan menarik. Cukup banyak yang menyukainya namun tidak ada yang berhasil mengeluarkan sosok lelaki periang super manis yang tersembunyi di balik cangkangnya yang pemalu dan pendiam.

Hanya Jeon Jungkook, lelaki yang berhasil memiliki si manis.

Jeon Jungkook, kekasihnya yang mati-matian memintanya untuk datang ke festival penuh permen dan didominasi warna _monochrome_ ini.

Jeon Jungkook, yang seharian ini ia hindari semenjak menginjakkan kaki di sekolah.

Jeon Jungkook, yang saat ini tengah berdiri bersandar pada kusen pintu kelasnya.

 **Hah?!**

Mata cokelat Taehyung membulat. Di sana, Jungkook bersandar dengan kedua tangan terlipat di bawah dada memandangnya tajam tepat pada kedua netranya. Si manis mematung tentu saja.

Jungkook mengenakan _ripped jeans_ hitam, kemeja putih yang digulung hingga mencapai siku, tindik hitam di kedua telinga, dan rambut hitamnya dibiarkan tertata acak-acakan yang _sialnya_ terlihat sangat tampan mempesona.

Langkah tungkainya begitu tegas menuju ke arah kekasih manisnya yang duduk di sudut ruangan. Tanpa melepaskan tatapan yang penuh akan aura _intimidasi_ , Jungkook merendahkan tubuhnya sesaat ia tiba di hadapan Taehyung. Mensejajarkan wajah keduanya.

"Kurasa ingatanku masih cukup baik saat memintamu memakai baju putih, sayang." Jari telunjuk panjang Jungkook telah bermain di sekitar leher Taehyung, membuat si lelaki manis makin gugup karena wajah Jungkook yang sangat dekat.

Sebenarnya tidak masalah karena mereka bahkan _sering lebih dekat_ dari ini, tetapi bukan di tempat umum tentu saja.

Lihatlah? Seluruh tatapan siswi dan siswa berstatus _uke_ kini terfokus padanya mulai dari detik dimana Jungkook menampakkan dirinya di kelas itu.

Dan oh! Apa yang Jungkook akan lakukan sekarang.

"Ju-Jungkookie?" Taehyung tergagap. Melihat Jungkook yang sedang melepaskan kancing kemeja putihnya satu per satu dan membukanya hanya dengan dua kali tarikan hingga baju berbahan kain itu telah lepas sepenuhnya. Menyisakan kaos putih ketat yang mencetak jelas lelukan tubuh atletis padat miliknya.

Tolong selamatkan telinga Taehyung dari jeritan sekumpulan siswi yang tampak sudah hampir pingsan di kelas itu.

Jungkook menyampirkan kemejanya di bahu. "Ayo berdiri." Menarik lengan Taehyung hingga lelaki manis itu sudah berdiri tegak. Jungkook berbisik di telinga Taehyung, "Kau milikku, ingat itu."

Tanpa aba-aba Jungkook langsung memakaikan kemeja putihnya pada Taehyung yang hanya diam menerima perlakuan kekasih tampannya. Jungkook terkekeh gemas -mengabaikan sekelilingnya yang semakin ribut saja-. Ia seperti sedang memakaikan baju pada manekin.

"Nah, aku lebih suka ini. Cantik." Jungkook menyeringai puas, melihat hasil karyanya berupa Kim Taehyung yang kini tampak tenggelam dalam kemeja putih Jungkook karena kebesaran di tubuh kurusnya. Menutupi kaos hitam Taehyung dengan sempurna.

"Ayo pergi." Taehyung tersentak saat Jungkook tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. Kakinya hampir tersangkut karena terlalu banyak melamun dan menunduk, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya malu.

" _Aish_. Bayi yang satu ini." Keluh Jungkook singkat kemudian berbalik dan-

 **HUP!**

Mengangkat tubuh ringan Taehyung dengan sangat mudah. Bukan dengan gaya seperti pengantin ataupun _piggy back_ , tapi Jungkook menggendong Taehyung di depan persis seperti bayi koala.

"Teman-teman, maaf. Tapi tolong beri aku jalan."

.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Taehyung di sepanjang jalan selain menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jungkook. Ia sungguh malu menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. Walaupun banyak pasangan lain yang juga mengumbar kemesraan namun lebih banyak mata yang tertuju pada pasangan siswa manis dan tampan idaman sekolah.

Jungkook membawa Taehyung di sebuah koridor sekolah yang sepi, mendudukkan kekasih manisnya pada kusen jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Membuat posisi Taehyung yang duduk menjadi sedikit lebih tinggi dari Jungkook.

"Kau mempermalukanku." Ucap Taehyung dengab bibir bawah dimajukan tanda merajuk. Kedua tangan mungilnya masih bertengger di bahu tegap Jungkook.

"Itu hukuman, sayang." Jawab Jungkook santai sambil memainkan bandul lonceng kecil di leher Taehyung. "Kenapa memakai baju hitam?" Lanjutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin."

"Aku sedih. Kau melukaiku, kau tahu?"

"Hm?" Keluhan Jungkook hanya dibalas gumaman kecil oleh Taehyung yang sibuk merapikan rambut hitam Jungkook.

Merasa kurang puas dengan reaksi Taehyug, Jungkook meraih dagu si manis dan memusatkan perhatian penuh padanya tanpa penolakan. "Kau tidak menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu."

"Aku bahkan tidak mendapat cokelat darimu di hari _valentine_ kemarin."

Jungkook mengucapkan untaian kalimat itu dengan nada merajuk. Mengundang putaran bola mata malas dan sentilan di dahi yang dihadiahkan oleh kekasih manisnya.

"Untuk apa? Kau sudah memilikiku. Dan aku bahkan sudah memberimu _lebih_ hari itu." Taehyung menjawab dengan penuh penekanan pada kata - _lebih_.

Jungkook tertawa, sudah menebak reaksi Taehyung akan seperti ini. Tapi, walupun malu, Taehyung akan memulainya duluan. Seperti saat ini di mana Taehyung menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya tepat pada bibir Jungkook. Sementara lengan kekar si tampan akan melingkari pinggang ramping kekasihnya. Jika Taehyung yang memulai, maka sisanya akan diarahkan oleh Jungkook.

Kedua pasang bibir itu saling bertaut, melumat basah dan pelan, penuh cinta. Ciuman yang disertai pelukan hangat seperti ini cukup untuk mewakili berjuta kata _cinta_ , _rindu_ , dan _sayang_.

Taehyung membuka mata, melepaskan ciuman manis dan disambut senyuman tampan penuh arti milik Jungkook. "Tentu, sayang. Terima kasih, aku sudah mendapat **_cokelat_** ku. **_Cokelat_** paling manis si dunia." Goda Jungkook mengendusi leher berkulit **_tan_** Taehyung. Taehyung beraroma seperti bayi, tidak heran karena Jungkook pernah menemukan parfum bayi di kamar lelaki manis itu.

Taehyung tersenyum manis. Memeluk kepala Jungkook dan membiarkan kekasih tampannya untuk mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan ringan di lehernya.

"Jangan di sini, sayang."

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Taehyung lembut dan mengusap pipi si manis yang mulai berisi.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang. Kita lanjutkan di rumah."

"Tentu." Taehyung mengangguk lucu. Lalu meminta Jungkook untuk berbalik yang langsung dimengerti maksudnya oleh Jungkook.

Taehyung ingin digendong di punggung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang."

"Hm?" Jungkook berbalik melirik Taehyung yang berada dalam gendongan punggungnya.

"Aku lapar. Sebelum _itu_ kita makan dulu ya."

Jungkook tampak menahan tawa. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku juga tidak ingin kau pingsan di tempat tidur."

"YA!"

"Hahaha!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

saoloooooh XD maap ini dampak sehabis masuk/? ke dunia penuh akan KookV ini kyaa ~ :'3

terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca, menyukai, mengikuti, dan bahkan memberikan review pada semua ff ku, aku sayang dan cinta kalian, sungguh ;_;

dan bagi siapapun yang membaca ini dan pernah merasa tersakiti karena perkataan atau komentarku, aku minta maaf, siapapun itu :)

tahu kok ini salah karena masih ada ff yg belum dilanjut sampai skrg /dibuang/ maap, belakangan ini sy lebih sering menjadi reader dulu :'3 hik akan kuusahakan ff Namjin dan Koov yang belum lanjut diupdate minggu ini ~ :'D

cinta kaliaaaaan ~ #hearteu


End file.
